A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2003/0194639 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising 2,6-diisopropylaniline or tetrabutylammonium hydroxide.